paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Bronco .44 (Payday 2)
The Bronco .44 revolver is a secondary weapon obtainable in PAYDAY 2. Overview The Bronco .44 is available at a low level, has a high stopping power, which can kill any non-special enemy in the game with a single headshot below Death Sentence, and (with the Gage Mod Courier DLC/Legacy Collection) can equip optics using a scope mount, making it very accurate. This is mitigated by a low magazine size of 6, which can not be improved with mods or skills, a low stability rating of 4, a slow reload, and the inability to accept silencers or gadgets. The Bronco .44 serves a role as a hand-cannon sidearm, which is best complimented with a high fire-rate weapon. In dodge builds, with the proper modifications and boosts, the Bronco .44 reach a concealment rating of 33. It should be noted that it cannot be silenced, so it serves better in a loud build. Summary : * Second highest damage of all pistols * Can be made into highly concealable holdout revolver (Concealment of ) * Very accurate, especially when modded ("pocket sniper" config) * Can use long ranged sights or the Riktpunkt Magnifier Gadget unlike most other high powered pistols. : * Tied with the Matever .357, Peacemaker .45 and Castigo .44 for lowest pistol capacity; no mods/skills can increase it * Slow(ish) reload * Limited max ammo * Vicious recoil * Cannot be suppressed or use gadgets, and requires the Gage Mod Courier DLC to use full optics Tips *With the bonus head shot damage from the Helmet Popping Perk and equipping the Overcompensating Barrel to maximize its accuracy for any range, it's possible for the Bronco .44 to kill any non-special unit with a single head shot. *The Bronco .44 is a very good sidearm for a dodge build. With proper modifications and a boost, it reaches a concealment rating of at least 33. However, it's terrible stability is even further reduced to 0'''. **The Flash Hider mod does not incur a concealment penalty, however. Make use of this to increase it's terrible stability if used in a Dodge Build. Available modifications Barrel ext.= |-|Boost= |-|Extra= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Sight= |-|Slide= |-|Upper receiver= Skins Common= Bronco-Victim-Shower.png| +4 Stability Bronco44-Quickdrawn-Hunter.png| +3% team-wide XP and money income |-|Uncommon= Bronco-Black-Bull.png| +4 Stability |-|Rare= Bronco-44-The-Jezebelle.png| +4 Stability |-|Epic= Bronco44-Extra-Vaganza.png| +3 Concealment +1% team-wide XP and money income Bronco44-Shooting-Star.png| +4 Stability Bronco-44-Outlaw.png| +4 Accuracy Bronco-44-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Legendary= Bronco-44-El-Toro-Furioso.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Skin Trivia= *The was originally misspelled as "Quckdrawn Hunter", before being corrected in a later update. *The belonged to a Mexican bank robber of the same name, who performed numerous heists alone and successfully. He eventually crossed the United States border and continued his robberies in Arizona and New Mexico, later coming to a bloody end after a failed train robbery and being hunted down, cornered in an alley. **"El Toro Furioso", rather appropriately, roughly translates into "Raging Bull" from Spanish. Trivia *The Bronco .44 is based on the Taurus Raging Bull Model 444SS6, with many of its barrel mods coming from several other Bull variants. **The Bronco modded with the Pocket Surprise Barrel becomes the Taurus Raging Bull 444 Multi-S/S. **The Overcompensating Barrel came from the Taurus Raging Bull 444SS8. *As the Taurus Raging Bull's latch is situated in front of the cylinder itself, it is physically impossible for one to swing a loaded cylinder shut as portrayed in the game, the force of the swing being insufficient for the extractor rod to force the latch down, thus necessitating the use of the user's free hand to secure it manually. This goof is also present on the Judge. **The third person reload animation for the Bronco is the same as any regular pistol, complete with faux magazine change and slide racking processes. This can be clearly observed when a Bronco-wielding Metropolitan Officer reloads his weapon. *** This also holds true with the Peacemaker .45, The Judge and Matever .357. *As of Update #13.1, regular (blue) police will occasionally use the Bronco .44. It is modified with the Overcompensating Barrel and a laser sight. These officers shoot slower compared to other police units, but deal the highest amount of damage for a non-special unit, easily capable of downing a well-armored player in a few shots. **Previously, officers using a Bronco pistol were bugged in that they could deal extremely high damage at a rapid rate, that could down a well-armored player in or shots even on Normal difficulty. This was coupled with their high rate of fire in that they fired as fast as their Chimano 88-wielding colleagues makes them highly dangerous, absurdly so for such a basic unit. Update #24.1 has rectified this error. **Their version of the Bronco seems to possess a trigger-mounted laser sight that is unavailable to the player. The lasers appear to use the same model as Flash Hiders, are never seen in action. *When reloading, the user reloads all six rounds simultaneously without using a speed-loader. *All the 'slide' modfications for the Bronco .44 are actually barrel modifications, this is unusual for two reasons, the first is the fact that there are other weapons in the game where the barrel modifications are correctly listed as such, the second is that the Bronco .44 doesn't even have a slide. *Despite being exclusively fired double action in game, the hammer is always cocked back as if it is being fired single action. Gallery 700px-PAYDAY2-JUDGE.jpg|A preview of the Bronco .44. OfficerBronco.png|The Bronco .44 magnum used by police officers. Note the trigger guard-mounted laser. Dallas and his Bronco Pocket Sniper.jpg|Dallas using a fully modified Bronco during the Big Bank Heist trailer. Bronco44 PD2.jpg|Bronco. 44 in first person. Bronco Iron sights PD2.jpg|Iron sights. Bronco Inspect PD2.jpg|Inspecting the Bronco. ru:Bronco .44 (PAYDAY 2) Category:Pistols (PAYDAY 2) Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)